


Leave A Mark

by ponderinfrustration



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Marauders era, Short One Shot, Smut, Some humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderinfrustration/pseuds/ponderinfrustration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus knows what Sirius likes, and both boys know to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave A Mark

“Do you think James will miss his cloak?” Remus murmurs, lips light as they press kisses along the length of Sirius’ throat.

Sirius chuckles, surveying the peeling wallpaper and dusty floor. The Shrieking Shack is hardly a love nest, but it suits them. “I doubt it. He was busy with Lily the last time I saw him.”

“And Peter won’t notice that he’s missing the map?” Remus is mouthing at his collarbone, tongue tickling, sending tingles through Sirius so that his trousers are suddenly too tight. Dammit, but he always knows where to do that.

“He was panicking over Transfiguration,” Sirius gasps, shifting under his boyfriend’s ministrations.

Remus smiles against his skin, a warm hand sliding up under his jumper and shirt to play at his belly button. “So we’re safe?”

Merlin, the man is maddening. “Yes, Moony. We’re safe.” He growls low in his throat as Remus’ other hand slips downwards, cupping the bulge in his trousers, teeth still nipping at his collarbone.

“Good. I want to enjoy taking you apart.”


End file.
